


No One Loves You As Much As Your Dog

by sexy_sinful_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Tony Stark, Dog!Tony, Dubious Consent, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_sinful_writer/pseuds/sexy_sinful_writer
Summary: Steve loves his dog Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21438.html?thread=54441150#t54441150

Passing by a pet shop, Steve glanced inside the window and spied cute little balls of chocolate brown fluff wriggling around. One puppy in particular caught Steve’s eye, his chubby belly and clumsy paws were endlessly charming to Steve, not mention his little rear end. It was love at first sight and Steve took him home the first chance he got.

Steve wasn’t the type to go into a situation unprepared if he could avoid it, so everything was set up for his puppy before he set paw into the house. Steve expected him to be nervous and shy, it was a new environment after all, but his fluff ball boldly explored every corner of the house before coming back to Steve. With a lap full of adoring puppy, Steve felt incredibly blessed to have looked in that window when he did.

The puppy, now named Tony, proved to be a disobedient little troublemaker, but somehow that just endeared him to Steve all the more. Steve knew better than to let that go on though, so he started training Tony at an early age. At first the training was just the usual sort: sit, stay, beg, and other basic commands. Tony responded well to taking Steve’s commands when he was properly motivated, showing more trust and understanding than Steve could have hoped for.

Then Steve started teaching a different set of commands, something he’d been thinking about ever since he first saw that wriggly rear end of Tony’s. Steve knew some would shame him for his proclivities or try to call what he wanted animal abuse, but really it was just another way to deep their bond.

Tony whined and howled the first time Steve stuck his finger in. Steve quickly feed him one of his favorite peanut butter treats and told him what a good puppy he was, then did it again and again. Each time he calmed Tony’s distress with all the love he could muster, to help him understand that this wasn’t a bad thing. Tony’s puppy ass was just as hot and tight as Steve imagined, by the time he was done with the 15 minute training session he was painfully hard and had to jerk off.

Steve kept up these training sessions day after day. Every time Tony jumped up in size, Steve tried adding another finger. He also taught Tony to position himself on Steve’s bed and to stay still while Steve was touching him. It wasn’t long before Tony was almost eager for Steve’s fingers, pushing back onto them with ease. It was incredibly arousing to know Tony loved this as much as Steve, but he knew Tony wasn’t ready for more yet.

 

* * *

 

Steve loved lavishing attention on Tony and talked endlessly about him to anyone who’d listen. Of course Steve was careful to never show that he loved Tony as more than a pet. Luckily no one suspected a thing from someone as straight-laced as Steve.

Even Bucky, who knew Steve better than anyone, didn’t question the adoring tone Steve used to talk about his dog. Maybe it was because he knew Steve had always wanted a dog, but had held off for years.

At first it had been because of financial reasons, and then it had been because Steve had been cajoled into a relationship with a woman. He made all the motions, he did everything that was expected, yet it couldn’t last. Steve felt incredibly guilty that he couldn’t love Peggy the way he should, but there was nothing to be done about it. They broke up and Steve was left with an empty space in his life.

It was a space now occupied by Tony. His little fluff ball had grown and was now nearly two years old. He was nearly as tall as Steve if he stood on his hind legs. Tony used the height to give Steve kisses when he came home.

Steve still hadn’t taken the final step, the culmination of all their training, but that didn’t mean they held off on other ways of being intimate. Steve still fingered Tony, he sometimes even used toys. He also taught Tony to lick Steve cock and balls.

Too many nights were spent with Tony expertly running his tongue over Steve’s crotch while Steve thrust his fingers in and out of Tony’s ass. Steve was rather proud that Tony figured out all on his own how to best make Steve come and greedily ate up every drop of jizz Steve spilled.

Ever since Tony reached sexual maturity, Steve’s fingering would make Tony’s cock would poke out of its sheath. It was ultimate proof that Tony was just as aroused as Steve. It’d be cruel to ignore his partner’s arousal, so Steve started lending Tony a hand. It took Steve a few tries to figure out how to properly handle Tony’s hot prick, but it became a new part of their routine.

 

* * *

 

When Steve and Tony got in from a walk on Tony’s second birthday, Steve took Tony to the bathroom. Tony’s tail wagged enthusiastically, Steve’s pup loved bath time. Steve washed Tony thoroughly, carefully massaging him and cleaning his fur. They even played a little, splashing in the water. The whole time, Steve’s erection strained his pants as he thought of what they were going to do next.

Once Tony was clean and dry, they headed to the bedroom where Steve ordered Tony on to the bed. Steve lubed up Tony’s hole, stretching it with his fingers. His pup, so well trained now, stayed silent and eager, though he kept looking back at Steve, as if expecting something else.

Finally, Tony nosed Steve’s crotch, looking up at him beseechingly. So that’s what Tony wanted. Steve rubbed Tony’s back with his free hand.

“Good boy, but not today. We’re doing something different. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Steve kept up the petting and praise while he finished stretching Tony’s warm hole. The sight of his pup taking his fingers so well was beautiful, truly one of his favorite sights, but he had something even better in mind.

He stripped, ordering Tony to stay in position even though he clearly wanted a chance to bring Steve off with his tongue.  Lining himself up behind Tony, Steve lubed up his dick. Tony’s tail batted against Steve’s side happily.

Steve pushed into Tony’s ass, that warm tight hole that he’d been dreaming of. It was perfect, he almost came from the sight of his dick plunging into Tony’s furry body alone, but he held on. He wanted to make this last, he’d never have another first time with his pup.

Tony quivered beneath him, panting loudly now. Stretching as forward as he could, Steve covered Tony’s body with his own, letting that soft fur brush up against his body. Steve reached down to find Tony’s prick and slide his hand along its hot pulsing length, never losing a beat as he pumped away. Tony rewarded him with a sloppy kiss, his long tongue briefly diving into Steve’s mouth.

“Good boy, good boy, good boy,” Steve chanted in time with his thrusts.

Tony came, his knot swelling up in Steve’s hand, his ass pushing back on to Steve’s dick. Steve knew it’s take Tony awhile to finish coming, so he tried to hold on, but he came moments later. He withdrew and plopped down next to Tony, still holding on to his pup’s knot. They were tired and definitely needed another bath, but they were undoubtedly happy as they drifted off to sleep curled up together. Later, Steve woke to Tony licking Steve’s come out of his ass.


End file.
